The times I thought about you
by Catsally
Summary: Draco thinks about Hermione. Hermione thinks about Draco. One day, it all unfolds in the heads office they both have to share.


_**A little, something.I carried this in my mind all week, just a bit of Dramione. I know it is not good at all, but I just needed to get it out of my chest! I obviously don't own HP, so, toodles ^.^**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco.<span>_

_I want her. That was all I could process through my mind. Her petite body against mine, holding on to my hair, whispering my name over and –_

"Since Mr. Malfoy knows everything there is to know about veritaserum, we can let him explain what it is for. Mr. Malfoy –"Said the potions professor, clearly noticing that I wasn't paying attention. I woke up from my daydream at the sound of my name, and at the cue for me to continue the lesson, I became totally speechless.

"Umm, veritaserum, well it's for. Um, it's for…" Was all I could get out of my mouth before Snape interrupted me

"Next time don't day dream and pay attention Mr. Malfoy" I heard snickering all around me, specially from that Potter, and his friend Weasley.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley is there anything funny that you would like to share with the class? 10 points from Gryffindor"

_Who's the one laughing now, Potter? _

_Hermione_

_These idiots, couldn't they keep their mouths shut for even one potions class? I swear, they are going to cost all of Gryffindor's points!_

I kept thinking to myself as I heard Snape talk. For once, I just wished that Snape didn't take points from Gryffindor, I mean didn't he himself just told Malfoy off for daydreaming?

_Malfoy. I love the sound his name makes. Draco Malfoy. Isn't it just…dreamy? I wonder if he could possibly feel the same – no that's nonsense! How could a pureblood ever even think of a … mudblood like me. _

"- and those are all the uses for veritaserum. Now, I hope you have all written the ingredients down, you will be making the potion next class. You are all dismissed" Snape said. I was ready to go. I needed to sort all kinds of head girl related papers. I hoped Draco didn't show up, all these … fantasies I have had about him where driving me pretty much insane.

As I was making my way down to the heads office- the one I had to share with Malfoy- I was thinking of just how many papers I had to file away, right after signing. I walked inside the office, and who was there? None other than Mr. Malfoy himself,

"Hey…" I said, like an idiot

"Hey Granger" I heard him say, but I was too busy examining his lean body. He had taken his robes off, he was now just wearing a fitted Slytherin shirt, with black pants. I moved up to his face, he was handsome, I couldn't deny that. Lean cheekbones, a strong jaw, and his silvery gray eyes. Oh his eyes were just out of this world, they knocked me breathless every time I looked into them

"Granger? Granger what are you staring at?" He said with a rather rude tone,

_Oh, was I staring? I probably look like an idiot now, I'm just going to tell him I'll be back later. He could have said it in a nicer way, I'm just going to leave._

"Oh, nothing. Listen, I'll just be back later"

"You don't have to, just stay. You walked all the way here, no point going back, now is there?"

"Okay." I said. Was I….blushing? I quickly hid my face acting as if I was looking for something in my robes.

_Draco_

Potions ended, I just needed somewhere to be alone. What best way than to go to the heads office I shared with Granger, I knew she wouldn't come, there was a Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff she was probably going to root for her team. So I started making my way towards the office. Once I got there, I removed my cloak, and threw it along with my bag towards one corner, and sat in the shared desk. And continued my daydream ….

"_Draco" I imagine her saying, waiting for me to make the next move. How her lips would move, or how they would feel against mine. How I would kiss her passionately against a wall, leaving her no option but to kiss back. Grabbing onto my hair for dear life, as I slowly yet passionately kissed her lips, then her – _

And I hear the squeak of the door, signaling someone was coming in. I turn around and who was there?

None other than Granger herself.

"Hey…" She said, and I could just see how her lips were moving, oh how I wished I could just scoop her in my arms, and kiss her without stopping.

"Hey, Granger" I said, lamely. I noticed her looking at me. But it was more like, staring. Was Hermoine Granger staring at me?

"Granger? What are you staring at?" I said without thinking, and it sounded rather … rude. I felt sorry right away, but there was no way I was going to apologize. Not this Malfoy.

"Oh nothing. Listen, I'll just be back later"

_I don't want you to go though_

"You don't have to, just stay. You walked all the way here, no point going back, now is there?" I heard myself say, without thinking once again. Maybe I did want her to stay, but I never thought I would have voiced that thought out loud.

"Okay." Was all she could say, and she started searching for something in her robes. But not before I could see a blush in her rosy cheeks.

This was it, I was going to do it. I was going to go up to Granger, kiss her. And after that, I don't know, see how it plays out.

"Granger…" I half whispered

"Hmm?" She said, her face still hidden from my view. At that point, I just walked up to her, grabbed her chin with my fingers, and made her look up to me, her face just inches from mine.

"Malfoy …." I heard her whisper, as she looked at my lips. I was studying her, would she want me to do this? Would she slap me if I did? Would she hex me? I decided to go for it either way.

I slowly pulled her face closer to mine, as I felt her breath on my face,  
>"Malfoy, what – " her thought was cut short once my lips dedicatedly brushed hers. I pressed my palm to her face, and I felt her hands snaking, making their way to my neck.<p>

_Okay, this is good, she is not pushing away. _Her lips were just as I always imagined them. Soft, they tasted like vanilla, mixed with coconut, or was that cherry? I couldn't decide, I was just enjoying this magical moment.

Then, I felt her deepen the kiss. I felt her tongue on my lip, asking for access to my mouth, I granted it, and I felt her lean in to me, grabbing my hair. My hand moved to her waist, making sure there was no more space in between us.

Then I felt her pull away.

"Malfoy, we can't" I heard her whisper, while she turned around and headed towards the door.

"Hermione, don't go" I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Without thinking, I kissed her. Fierce fully, but with care, passionately, but softly. I felt my hand reach up to her head, and get lost in her brown curls. And she kissed back, this kiss was even better than the last one. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Hermione Granger.  
>I Draco Malfoy was kissing book-worm Hermione Granger. And I loved every second of it.<p>

I pulled away this time, but I kept her close to me. I saw she had enjoyed it too. There was no denying.

"Hermione" I said, as I looked into her brown eyes, which seemed to just go on forever.

_Hermione_

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, confused why he had kissed me. Was this some sick joke he had with his Slytherin friends?

But I can't deny it. The kiss was amazing. I have dreamed of kissing this blonde boy for a while, and when we finally do, it is just about the most magical experience I have ever had. But nothing I had ever done, prepared me for what was coming next,

"Because I love you"

"Pardon me?" Was all I could manage to say

"You heard me Granger. I Draco Malfoy, Love you. I love the way you raise your hand in class, I love the way you look when you get mad at scarhead and weasel for getting Gryffindor in trouble, I love the way you stare into space, I love your forehead- " He kissed me in the forehead " – I love your nose – " he kissed me in the nose " – I love your cheeks – " he kissed me in the cheeks " – I love your lips – " He kissed me in my lips, gently, but it still left me breathless " – but most of all, I love you. Just, you. Hermione Granger, I love you."

If he was kidding this was a very sick joke. But part of me couldn't help but believe him. I loved him too, ever since, well, our 4th year, I have just dreamed of a moment like this with him. And now here it was, and I am just standing here, dumbfounded.

"Granger…I understand, um, I will just leave now…" I hear him say, and he sounded hurt.  
>I couldn't help it. I tightened my grip on his neck, and I told him …<p>

_Draco_

As I was making my way to leave the room, I felt her tighten her hold onto my neck, and she turned me around. Stared straight into my eyes, and said …

"Draco, I would have never thought this day was going to come. I love you, I love the way you look in potions, I love the way you eat, I love the way you listen, I love the way you look when you are confused, I love your hair, your eyes, your nose, your ears, your lips. I love everything about you, but I never thought you would have felt the same way. I mean, pureblood Draco Malfoy in love with Mudbl-"

"Don't say it." I interrupted her. I could not bear with her saying such a foul word, like _mudblood._

"Don't say what? Mud-"

"Hermione, please. I know I have treated you horribly, calling you foul names like …. That one … but I just can't do it anymore. I can't call you that anymore. And hearing you call yourself that, it just, hurts me. Because it's a reminder of how, cruel I had been with you. And yes, I am in love with you. Mr. Pureblood Malfoy, in love with a Muggle-born . You. You are MY muggle-born. And unless you wish to change that, it will stay like that. " I needed her, she was mine. No matter who she was with, no matter if after today, she moves to Iceland and starts a new life and we never talk again, Hermione Granger will always be mine.

"I love you Draco" she whispered in my ear,

"I love you more Hermione" I whispered back, knowing that this, might just be, the beginning of something more than magical.

And I kissed her. I kissed her long, and hard. Until we were both breathless, whispering random 'I love you's

And at this moment, was when I realized Hermione and I were meant to be together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all like it, it is not my best. But I guess it was good. I have been wanting to write some Dramoine things for quite a while now, and well, here it was. I wrote this in an hour, and could not find a beta reader, so I know its horrible! <strong>_

_**Please Review Everyone!**_

_**Love, ZaliLOVESDramoine **_


End file.
